Faerie Dragon Bloodline
Your veins thrum with the soft, infectious chuckle of something draconic yet also almost fey in nature. At some point in the distant past, perhaps through magical experiment, accident, or even a stupendously bizarre joke, your bloodline became infused with that of a faerie dragon. You tend to laugh at life, viewing it all as a series of events best toyed with and taken as a joke, regardless of what life throws at you, but you find it always best to be the one pulling the pranks if you can manage it. A profound sense of mercurial whimsy affects how you approach the world and ultimately influences, though never determines, your magic and your fate. The peculiar bloodline of faerie dragon Mages blends a mixture of the nearly fey and overtly draconic. These powers often manifest as you grow in age and ability, and you sometimes wonder whether you yourself are the trickster or instead the object of some gigantic joke. Nonetheless, your powers are potent and valuable, if not precisely as awe-inspiring as those of other Mages. Spells Arcana Whenever you cast a spell with the chaos descriptor or of the illusion school, increase the spell’s saving throw DC by +1. Abilities Prankster’s Befuddling Touch (Su) As a melee touch attack, you can cause a living creature to become dazed for 1 round. Once a creature has been affected by prankster’s befuddling touch, it is immune to its effects for 24 hours. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier. Breath Weapon (Su) At 3rd level, you gain a limited version of a faerie dragon’s breath weapon. Once per day, you can exhale a 10-foot cone of euphoric gas. Creatures within the cone that fail a Fortitude save (DC 10 +1/2 your Mage level + your Charisma modifier) suffer euphoria for 1d4 rounds. Creatures affected by euphoria are staggered, sickened, and immune to fear affects. At 10th level, the cone of your breath weapon increases to 30 feet. At 15th level, you can use this ability twice per day. At 20th level, you can use this ability three times per day. If you are a half-faerie dragon with the breath weapon racial ability, the save DC for this ability is the same as that of your racial ability, and the size of the cone of your racial breath weapon is the same as the size of the bloodline’s breath weapon. Any feats you take to enhance your racial breath weapon affect this breath weapon as well. Butterfly Wings (Ex) At 9th level, you grow a pair of butterfly-like faerie dragon wings from the middle of your back, giving you a fly speed of 30 feet with average maneuverability. If you already possess wings as a half-faerie dragon but not the ability to fly, you instead gain a fly speed of 30 feet with good maneuverability. If you can use your half-faerie dragon wings to fly from other abilities, you instead increase your fly speed by 30 feet and increase your maneuverability by 1 step. Switcheroo (Su) At 15th level, you can, once per day, magically translocate with a creature within 30 feet as an immediate action. Unless the target makes a successful Will save, you and the target creature instantly swap locations and the affected creature may be affected by any effects, physical attacks, or spells that would have affected you on that round. The DC of the saving throw is equal to 10 + 1/2 your Mage level + your Charisma modifier. Faerie Dragon Apotheosis (Su) At 20th level, you fully unlock the latent power within your blood. Your type changes to dragon and you gain immunity to paralysis and sleep. If you did not already possess it, you gain darkvision up to 60 feet. Additionally, you gain the ability to reroll any failed saves against enchantments, illusions, and spells with the chaos descriptor, taking the result of the second roll. If you were not already a half-faerie dragon, you now count as one for the purposes of racial feats, racial traits, and other items requiring that race as a prerequisite.